(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to handling large hay bales.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Large round hay bales are somewhat cylindrical in shape and usually have a diameter of from four to six feet and a length of about four to five feet. Obviously, such a large quantity of hay is extremely heavy and difficult to handle manually.
Devices for hauling such large hay bales were known and used before my invention. Such devices have included power machinery mounted on vehicles. The power machinery was used to load and unload the bales on to and off of the vehicle. The vehicles moved loaded bales to desired locations.
Prior to filing this application, a search was conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office. That search developed the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ DUCONDU 1,630,473 ROBINSON 3,369,678 PETTIT 3,737,055 HOSTETLER 4,044,963 VINCENT 4,062,461 COX 4,082,192 ______________________________________
These patents are considered pertinent because the applicant believes the Examiner would consider anything developed by an experienced searcher to be relevant and pertinent to the Examination of this application.
Although the Cox and Hostetler patents are not particularly pertinent to my invention, they are illustrative of prior art hay haulers. The Cox and Hostetler devices both incorporate two opposed, spaced apart arms with inwardly extending stabbers on the ends of the arms. In Cox, the stabbers are impaled by tilting stabbers pivoted to rigidly connected arms into the bale with upward motion of the arms. In Hostetler, the arms are rigidly attached to sliding sleeves telescoped into a supporting tube pivoted to a frame in the pickup bed. The arms are telescoped into the supporting tube to impale the stabbers in the bale. In both devices, hydraulic cylinders on a frame mounted on the bed of a pickup pivot the arms about a horizontal axis up toward the pickup bed. As disclosed by Cox (FIG. 14), if the stabber pins are somewhat coaxial, the bale may be unrolled using the motion of the vehicle.
Although the Cox and Hostetler devices represent significant contributions to the art, they have the disadvantage that they occupy the bed of the pickup, making it unavailable for other uses. The hay hauling device must be removed from the pickup or vehicle before the bed can be effectively used for other purposes.